You Learn Something New Everyday
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Hotch and Reid are driving back to Quantico following a custodial interview and learn some new things about each other on the way. My challenge with CrystalIceLover. My pairing was Reid/Hotch and my item a radio.


**This is the third round of my challenge with CrystalIceLover. This time my pairing was Hotch and Reid and my item was a radio. By the way all information was found using wikipedia. Oh and make sure to check out CrystalIceLover's profile to read her challenge stories too!**

You Learn Something New Everyday

Hotch and Reid had just finished a custodial interview with Jensen Brown, a serial killer convicted of kidnapping and brutally butchering twenty-three young girls between the years of 1987-1995. It had left them rattled and shaken, but it was necessary to learn more about the pathology of twisted psychopaths who hunt girls for fun. He was more twisted than Chester Hardwick, and he had tried to kill them, and his evil smile was just plain disturbing. He had gladly recalled tales of his murders, and enjoyed every second he relived the brutal torture his victims had to endure. By the end of it Hotch and Reid were glad to be out of his presence.

They had a long drive back to Quantico and it was already late when they left. It was almost pitch dark outside, and even with the lights on Hotch could hardly see the road. It added to the uneasiness they felt after the interview.

Neither Hotch or Reid were conversationalists, and both liked their solitude. However it was quite awkward in the car, and not feeling like having a conversation with Reid about who knows what, Hotch turned on the radio.

The sounds of Johnny Cash filled the dark SUV, and Reid wrinkled his nose in disgust. ''What you don't like Johnny Cash?'' Hotch asked, surprised anybody could not like Johnny Cash. He was a genius, and in Hotch's mind came second only to The Beatles.

''No I don't, he doesn't even sing, it's like a slow rap. And the song on now, A Boy Named Sue doesn't make any sense. Sue is a girls's name,'' Reid replied as he changed the radio station.

''Reid it's a song about a boy who wanted to get revenge on the father whose only contribution to his life was naming him Sue. Because of his name he got bullied and ridiculed, but this caused him to grow up strong. He grew up quickly but he often had to relocate due to the ridicule his name earned him. Angered by this, he vows to track down and kill his father.''

''That's a horrible song.''

''You didn't let me finish Reid. He tracks down his father and fights him, and they both nearly kill the other. The father then admits he gave him the name Sue as an act of love, because he knew he wouldn't be around for him, and having a name like that would make certain that he grew up strong. They reconcile and it's happy ending.''

''I still don't like it. A-ha! Finally something worth listening to,'' Reid exclaimed as he stopped at a station.

''Oh god Mozart seriously Reid? There has to be something livelier.''

''Mozart was a genius! He's probably the most popular classical composers!''

''I still don't like him.''

''Bu..bu...but he's Mozart!'' Reid whined. ''How can you not like him?''

''How can you not like Johnny Cash?''

''Touche, but still he-''

''Reid I don't want to hear anymore about Mozart. I genuinely couldn't care less about Mozart. Now change the station. I won't have Mozart in my car.''

''But Hotch-''

''Reid I am your supervisor and I'm ordering you to change the channel.''

''Yes sir.'' Reid changed the channel, and every time they landed on a new one he would look up at Hotch who would shake his head. ''Wait stop! Go back!'' Hotch said.

''To Diana Ross? You like Diana Ross Hotch?'' Reid laughed, amused at the fact that his masculine boss liked Diana Ross.

''She's a legend! She was the lead of The Supremes who defined a generation, and then became a wonderful actress! She was even nominated for an Academy Award.''

''Nominated, but didn't win.''

''She won twelve Grammys and is considered most successful female artist in history.''

''And she's also one of a few recording artists to have two stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but still I can't believe you like her Hotch! I would expect Johnny Cash from you but Diana Ross! Oh wait til I tell Morgan.''

''You better not! I can reduce your salary genius, that means less books.''

''I can go to the library.''

''I can suspend you.''

''More time at the library.''

''I can get Garcia to have you banned from the library.''

''You wouldn't!''

''Try me,'' Hotch smirked. Diana Ross finished and the station moved on to Micheal Bolton. Both dived for the radio quickly. Anything would be better than Micheal Bolton.

The next station had Nirvana. Their classic anthem ''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' blared put over the speakers and Reid turned it up.

''Nirvana? Really Reid? Nirvana is very different compared to Mozart.''

''I have a diverse taste in music.''

''Ya but Nirvana?''

''Why do you think I wear Converse?''

''Because Kurt Cobain did? Oh God I would never have thought that.''

''Aww it's over. Eww ZZ Top. Next station.''

They moved past Ke$ha, Rihanna, Justin Bieber(although Reid looked like he slightly wanted to protest at that), Celine Dion, Led Zeppelin , the Jonas Brothers(Hotch looked like he wanted to protest at that), Prince and John Mayer. They were at the last station and Reid went to change back to John Mayer when Hotch held out his hand and stopped him.

''No, stay.''

''You like The Spice Girls Hotch?''

''They're better than John Mayer. Why do you?'' Hotch asked as he could see Reid was getting slightly flustered.

''Uh well...uh..they're uh...''

''It's a simple yes or no Reid.''

''Ok I love them! I have their poster at home, an autographed CD, and Scary Spice rocks my world!''

''You love her too? I thought I was the only one!''

''No, she is by far my favourite! I love the way she dresses, her hair and her accent is just...oh I love her!''

''Don't forget her laugh. She has an amazing laugh.''

''Ya, she does. I never would have guessed that you like the Spice Girls Hotch.''

''I would never have guessed that YOU like the Spice Girls Reid.''

''Well you learn something new everyday.''

**So there it is. I hope it brought some happiness to your day and I would love a review. Thanks!**


End file.
